


Magical moonlight

by Bxanie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts!au, but they happy gays, but you can read it without knowing much about harry potter, cute and fluffy, little sad, mentions of insomnia, starGAYzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxanie/pseuds/Bxanie
Summary: Kanan has been an insomniac ever since coming to Hogwarts, and Ruby Kurosawa, a third-year student, simply won't stand for it anymore.





	Magical moonlight

Kanan would never admit it, but the ghosts roaming the castle were really, _really_ freaky. Especially that ghost from her own house, nearly headless nick. _God_ , he scared the crap out of her especially. Every time he pulled his head to the side she felt faint, even when he did it to just scare off the first years.

She was plagued by nightmares of those ghosts creeping up behind her in the middle of the night and trying to choke her to death. Kanan swore she woke up every time with pressure around her throat, which faded a few seconds later as if it was never there in the first place and she was just going crazy.

Mari Ohara from Slytherin said exactly that, she was out of her mind, and ghosts couldn’t do them anything anyway because they were no longer mortal. Dia Kurosawa from the same house said the same thing to her too, but that didn’t stop the nightmares and the shaking hands.

Tonight again, the Quidditch captain shot up in bed, with sweat running down her face as she reached for her neck. Her whole body shuddered in fear but she kept silent, not wanting to wake up any of the other Gryffindors around her. She threw her legs over the bed and got out. She went down to the common room and sat down on the couch in front of the crackling fireplace with trembling legs. The warmth offered her comfort and finally, Kanan let out deep, shaky, breaths. Her whole body was still shaking from the nightmare she had.

She had never been a big fan of ghosts, even when she didn’t know they really existed. When she simply lived with her muggle parents she got scared of course, but she never had vivid nightmares. Only when coming to this castle, and seeing that they really existed, had caused the nightmares to this point. They got so bad that Kanan had become an insomniac. Some spells Riko Sakurauchi taught her being the only way to get a few hours of nap time, but Kanan didn’t like relying on magic for a good night’s sleep, especially not when her fear was so childish and made fun of.

Behind her, she heard someone come down the stairs and into the common room. When she peeked over her shoulder she saw it was Ruby Kurosawa, she was a third year and two years younger than her. They didn’t talk much, but Ruby was always kind and considerate to her and the other Gryffindors. Sometimes Kanan wondered if Gryffindor really was the right house for her - she would fit right in with the Hufflepuffs, which so happens to be the house her best friend was in.

“Ruby. What’s wrong?”

The other girl made her way towards her and stopped by the side of the couch. With hands behind her back, she gave Kanan a soft smile.

“Ah, I was just going to the toilet and saw you were missing from your bed. I wondered if you snuck out to hang out with Mari and my sister again.”

“Ah no...not this time. Hah.”

Kanan simply patted the space on the couch next to her, and Ruby sat down next to her. The two shared a glance and Ruby smiled at her again, even when Kanan’s expression turned grim.  
For some reason, Ruby’s smile caused Kanan to break down. A huge wave of anxiety washed over her and she felt like she was going to cry. It felt weird, but somehow she felt like she could share everything with Ruby, and she wouldn’t judge her for anything. Ruby wouldn’t make fun of her fear, unlike Mari and Dia.

“Ruby can I-”

“Let’s go look at the stars!” Ruby suddenly blurted out. Kanan didn’t have a chance to reply, the girl already had her hand in hers and was dragging her out of the common room, wand in her other hand. Kanan simply watched her, dumbfounded at what was happening. Watching Ruby so excitedly run around, dragging her with such a determined look on her face, it all made a small smile appear on Kanan’s lips. She chuckled and held back a laugh.

Ruby dragged her all the way around the building, holding up her little wand and using it as a flashlight. Sometimes the two of them had to stop and hide behind a statue to avoid being caught by a prefect. They even came across Ruby’s older sister, Dia as they made their way up the astronomy tower.

“Come on, we have to hurry! I want to see the stars before the sun comes up!” Ruby called out as she ran up the stairs, laughing a little.

Kanan laughed too, shooting up the stairs and passing by Ruby on the way. Seems like all those years of working out for the Quidditch team had more use. Kanan stuck out her tongue as she looked back at Ruby and then continued sprinting up the stairs.

When she reached the top, she was panting, she had overdone herself a little. She held her knees and saw Ruby come up beside her. Ruby took Kanan’s hand without a single moment of hesitation and brought her to the railing. She excitedly pointed up at the sky and started explaining all of the different constellations to Kanan. She never let go of Kanan’s hand.

Kanan, instead of watching the stars, was watching Ruby’s excited face instead. The way she smiled and happily called out to her made something in Kanan’s chest flutter. She couldn’t quite describe it, but it made her indescribably happy. The pounding of her heart seemed to even drown out Ruby’s words, but Kanan didn’t mind.

Ruby pulled Kanan down to the ground and snuggled up close to her as if it was the most normal thing in the world, one of her fingers was still pointing up at the sky. Kanan was now also looking. Somehow though, the stars didn’t compare at all to Ruby’s bright green eyes, which seemed to sparkle much brighter.

It would seem a little silly to outsiders, probably. Two Gryffindor students fully dressed in pajamas looking up at the sky and studying the stars. To Kanan however, the moment was magical, a moment she never wanted to forget.

A moment she never wanted to pass. She wanted to stay like this forever, with Ruby. She wanted to know more about Ruby, about her likes, her grades, her family, anything really. She wanted to talk more with Ruby. Then perhaps she could figure out why her chest was pounding so fast.

Half an hour passed of Ruby explaining constellations, with Kanan silently nodding and sometimes asking some questions. Then a comfortable silence fell, and Kanan felt Ruby snuggle up to her a little closer, hand still in hers.

The stars in the sky were starting to disappear to make place for the upcoming sun. The two shared a look and smiled.

“Ah, I’m sorry Kanan. Guess, I kept you up all night.”

“It’s okay. I wasn’t feeling so good anyway.”

Ruby seemed to squeeze her hand slightly.

“Are you all right now?”

“Ah….so you noticed, huh? Yeah. I’ve calmed down a lot, thank you.”

“I’m glad. We should really head back now though, I have a potions class soon and I haven’t finished my homework yet, haha!” Ruby laughed, scratching the back of her head slowly.

She slowly got up, letting go of Kanan’s hand. Kanan immediately missed the warmth of Ruby’s hand in hers. Her lips formed into a pout and she quickly got up, grabbing Ruby’s hand again and stopping the girl from leaving without her so suddenly.

When Ruby looked back at her, she had a bright red blush on her face, which caused Kanan to blush as well. She hesitantly let go of Ruby’s hand again and looked away, scratching the back of her own head now. “If you want, I can help you with your homework.”

“Would you really do that? Ah, that’d be great! Thank you!”

* * *

 

Visits to the astronomy tower became a regular thing. Even when they got caught once or twice, they kept going. Apparently Ruby was a really light sleeper, so everytime Kanan had a nightmare and started thrashing around her bed, the girl would be awake. Ruby said she never minded being woken up by her, and that she would usually fall back asleep within seconds. However, she couldn't just leave Kanan like that anymore, after years of nightmares, she had to do something!

So now whenever Kanan had a nightmare, she would go to Ruby’s bed and they would both sneak off to the astronomy tower to watch the stars together. It was so wonderful that Kanan almost wished for the nightmares to appear every night.

Every morning, Kanan would have breakfast with Ruby and help her out with her homework. She even grew closer to Ruby’s other friends, Hanamaru and Yoshiko. A studious girl from Hufflepuff and a self-proclaimed demon girl from Slytherin. The three of them sure made a fun trio and Kanan found herself dying with laughter being around them.

Gradually, her nightmares became less and less, to the point where she went two weeks without a single bad nightmare. Kanan started missing the astronomy tower visits, but Ruby made up for that by hanging out with her more. Ruby even came to watch her quidditch matches now!

Weeks passed, and just before summer break, Kanan realized that she didn’t just have a silly crush on Ruby, she was actually in love with her. No way could she ask her out though, Ruby was a cute third-year girl that was only interested in being her friend! They had lots of fun together, but Ruby wasn’t interested in her romantically!

A week before summer break, Kanan had another nightmare, perhaps the worst one yet. She had been thrashing around in bed for a few solid minutes, and not just her face, but her entire body was covered in sweat. She had already kicked the blankets off of her and onto the ground. When she finally shot up in bed, she had to stop herself from letting out a scream and waking up all of the Gryffindors around her.

Her hair was messy, her hands were shaking and all she could see was the events of that dream, vividly before her.

She nearly slapped Ruby when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kanan pushed back in fear, hugging her own legs and burying her head in her knees. She was terrified and didn’t seem like she was going to calm down anytime soon.

Ruby sat down on the bed, legs-crossed before Kanan. Kanan eventually looked back up at her and came face-to-face with Ruby’s smile. Even when she had nearly slapped her, Ruby didn’t seem angry for a second. She reached over to place a gentle hand on Kanan’s knee.

Kanan broke. Tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes and she started sobbing. Ruby pushed forward, pulling out her wand and surrounding them with a spell that would mute them from the other people in the room. They seemed to be in a little bubble by themselves, just the two of them. Ruby reached for the blankets on the ground and threw them over both of their heads so that they had their secret little hideout under the blankets.

Ruby took both of Kanan’s hands in her own and kept smiling, softly whispering words of reassurance as Kanan shook and cried.

“It’s okay. It’s okay Kanan. Nobody is going to hurt you.”

“I’m scared. I’m really _scared_.”

“I know. I know, and that’s okay.” Ruby muttered. She pulled the blankets down and had Kanan lay down. Ruby wrapped her arms around the older girl as she cried, and eventually, she felt the girl’s body under her stop shaking. Breathing became more regular as well, and when she looked up at Kanan’s face, there were only a few stray tears still leaking from her eyes.

Ruby wiped them from her face and placed a soft kiss on Kanan’s forehead. She felt Kanan’s arms surround her and grip onto her pajama shirt. The older girl buried her head into the crook of Ruby’s neck for comfort, she felt safe here, in Ruby’s arms. This was the safest place on all of the earth. Nobody could harm her here neither ghost nor wizard. She was safe. _She was safe in Ruby's arms._

“Why are you doing this all for me, isn’t it a nuisance?”

“What are you talking about? If this is a nuisance I must be annoying as hell.” Ruby said in a whisper, running her hand through Kanan’s blue locks.

“That isn’t an answer to my question.”

“Well….isn’t it obvious? I- I really like you. No, wait- I love you.” Ruby stammered a little, but to Kanan, Ruby’s confession had been full of confidence. There was no hesitation in her voice. She made it sound so natural.

“But you aren’t into me, I mean, you’re the Quidditch captain, I’m sure you already have a girlfriend.”

Kanan pulled away so she could look Ruby into the eye. She furiously shook her head and grabbed Ruby’s hand below the blankets.

“No, I mean, I really love you too! I have for a while! You’re so cute and kind, and you always know how to cheer me up when I’m down! You never make fun of my nightmares or insecurities either!”

Kanan blurted out. It only took a few seconds for the embarrassment to set in, and for it to spread across her face, resulting in a blush that made Kanan’s face look like the color of Ruby’s hair.

They looked at each other, confusion setting in on both of their faces. Then, Ruby cracked a smile and soon enough both of them were giggling in each other’s arms. Kanan was the first to stop, and instead, lean her forehead against Ruby’s. Ruby nuzzled her nose and let out another giggle of happiness. Her stomach was filled with butterflies now, and she never wanted them to leave.

The two stayed like that, squeezing their hands under the blankets a little and nuzzling up to each other in a comfortable silence. Ruby felt like a small kid that had just discovered what it was like to be in love. Every movement they made, caused Ruby or Kanan to blush and it made Ruby feel all kinds of soft inside.

“Well, Kanan…?”

“What…?” Kanan whispered.

“Have you calmed down?”

“Yeah, I think I should be fine now.”

Kanan felt the weight on the bed shift, feeling as if Ruby was about to leave. Her hands slipped out of hers, but Kanan quickly grabbed Ruby’s hand again.

“Stay with me, please? I might get another nightmare and uh….I feel safe….when you are around.” Kanan whispered awkwardly.

“Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Ruby smiled softly at her and crawled back into bed, next to Kanan. The two snuggled up close, with Ruby’s head in the crook of Kanan’s neck, and Kanan’s head on top of Ruby’s.

The two stayed like that all night, and from that point onward, Kanan’s nightmares became a rare occasion. When they actually happened, Ruby slipped into bed next to her and stayed with her until morning, all cuddled up and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> cute happy gays. I might make this into a harry potter related series? Where i do small snippets/one-shots for the aqours girls?
> 
> (Send requests to my tumblr: kanabxanie)


End file.
